The Untold Story of Aria
by RMB27
Summary: Back in Ancient Mesopotamia, A young Gilgamesh is crowned king while his best friend, Enkidu, watches on. The gods are angered at Enkidu's failure to tame the king and sends reinforcements of their own-Enkidu's sister, Aria. The true yet secret story of Gilgamesh and the kingdom of Uruk begins. I do not own the cover photo. Rating M for later chapters.
1. The Start of It All

Authors Note: Hello everyone! So, I had this plot bunny in my head for at least a year now. This is going to be my first published work, so don't hold back on the criticism! But, please, be mature about it. Also, I know everything in this story will not be as accurate or just not even real, but this is fiction after all! I hope you will all enjoy and that this story will keep you on the edge of your seat!

They say that when you become king is when you become the most revered and respected man of all mankind. Your name will not just be a name, but a name that people will shout in honor and gratefulness for generations to come. Your past, present, and future will not just be your story, but it will be the story that will be passed down in stories and making history.

A marvelous event such as this was going to happen in Ancient Mesopotamia where a young man has come of age to accept his long-awaited mark in history, a young twenty-one year old man by the name of Gilgamesh.

* * *

The Palace in Uruk was as majestic and airy as ever on that day. The palace was filled with festivities that involved drunken laughter and bells tinkling off of dancers' hips. The kids ran around with mischievous grins as they plucked yet another hair off of a drunken fool who is slumped and sleeping on an attractive young woman's lap.

The guards playing around with the dancers' bells and as they pulled them in dark corners, you could hear the giggles around the room. The food was abundant and the dancing was as hearty as ever.

Up in the highest point of the palace, a young man was out on the balcony overlooking all of his kingdom-to-be as they celebrated his crowning that was about to take place. Taking another casual sip of his wine in his gold cup, the man smirked at the commotion.

Ah, it was almost time.

He walked back inside and placed the cup on a table and turned to look at his reflection in his gold-plated mirror.

Gilgamesh, son of King Lugalbanda and the goddess, Ninsun, was about to be crowned King of Uruk. He placed a hand under his chin and began to inspect his proud face.

He was a good-looking man. No woman or man could deny this fact. Blonde, almost golden, hair which was perfectly groomed and stuck up in some sort of regal fashion framed his chiseled face. His eyes were the color of freshly bloomed blood red colored roses where you would see in his most famous royal gardens and they were narrowed in such a form that reflected strength and mystery. His face was perfectly structured and so was his body which was the pure example of what a King's training and experience on the battlefield would look like, powerful and muscled. He was the epitome of what a perfect king would look like. His raging aura and haughty stance also reflected that.

The sound of doors slamming shut caught his attention and disrupted his thoughts. "Done admiring yourself yet?" a voice questioned in a teasing manner.

Gilgamesh smirked at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Not even close, Enkidu." He responded as he adjusted the golden jewelry that adorned his wrists and neck.

Enkidu was the soon-to-be king's only closest friend in the kingdom. An interesting green-haired fellow this man was. His clothes were plain and simple just like any commoner in Uruk, but no one could compare to the beauty of this man that women were always attracted to, yet jealous of. He had long green hair and wide green eyes and his personality was revered and gentle. No woman could deny him and even one look from him would already be enough for a woman to jump into bed with him.

It was a wonder that Gilgamesh and Enkidu were even cordial with each other after their long, complicated past.

Such a past, it was. It will always be one of Uruk's most curious cases.

"Hurry! I want to bed this woman that was as kind as ever to invite me to her place tonight." Enkidu said, aggravated at his friend's usual egotistical behavior.

Gilgamesh chuckled. "She can wait. For now, it is time to celebrate me, my friend!" He announced as he walked outside on the balcony once more with widespread arms. Enkidu sighed and fell on the luxurious couch on the balcony in a dramatic exasperation.

"Fine, the woman can wait, but I have other news," Enkidu's aggravated tone turned into a grave one which caught Gilgamesh's attention, "The gods want to bless your crowning day, but for a price, they want you to turn the people towards them as you thank them for the honor to be king." Enkidu closed his eyes in a tired fashion as soon as he finished announcing the news. When it was too quiet, Enkidu opened one eye and watched his friend place his hands on opposite sides of the banister and lean a little to face the sky. Gilgamesh's body began to tremble and laughter began to sound.

"Oh? They dare try to interfere once more? Not only interfering, but also to interfere with MY crowning?" Gilgamesh asked after his laughing fit died down.

Enkidu silently waited for his friend to answer. "Let the gods be damned." Gilgamesh answered, facing Enkidu with a smug smirk.

Heading towards the doors to attend his crowning, Gilgamesh turned to Enkidu, "Tell them that they are welcome to attend and bring the King of all Mesopotamia, gifts."

Enkidu smiled at his friend's sarcastic answer and answered, "With pleasure, my lord."

* * *

"He can't be serious."

"This is getting out of hand!"

"I demand satisfaction!"

Up in the heavens, the gods had just received the answer of the young king. Angry was an understatement at the great table of the gods.

Their leader, Anu, held up his hand for silence. With a sigh, Anu said, "Enkidu has a plan of some sort. We just have to be patient." Angry screams rose again.

"Patient?! Enkidu was supposed to tame the best, not becoming the beast! The drinking, the sex with virgins and wives, and the love of himself and materialistic possessions is preposterous!" one of the gods roared.

"We all knew that it was going to take some time, Anu, but to not tell his people to respect us, the ones who govern over them, is where I draw the line." Another one complained.

"Enkidu is being influenced by Gilgamesh! We need to replace Enkidu with someone else—"

Anu slammed his right hand on the table and put up his left hand, commanding for silence. The table of gods stopped talking and yelling and focused their attention on him.

"I know we are having problems, but you also forget that we need to focus on the one main problem in order to fix the others." He announced, softly. The gods began to suggest who or what the main problem may be.

"Enkidu is the main problem, my lord!" one suggested. The head elder glanced at him and asked, "How? Explain this to me. We sent Enkidu to tame Gilgamesh because the humans cried out to us. Is this not what he has done?"

The gods were silent for a moment, but one stood up and said, "But, we are the gods, not Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh should be answering to us and not to himself! We gave him this right to power. He did not obtain it by himself."

Anu acknowledged this answer and gave a slow nod, "So, what do you think the solution should be?"

"Anu, Enkidu has a sister." Someone quietly suggested. Everyone at the table turned to look at the goddess who boldly suggested this. Anu looked at her and widened his eyes in realization. "Ishtar..."

The goddess bowed her head, "Father, I think we should send her down to Enkidu so she can talk some sense into his head. They are very close."

Anu began to think on this, "Ah, Aria. Yes, yes! She would listen to justice and our orders. If speaking to her brother would bring everything to justice, she would do it!" Anu exclaimed. The excitement of a plan began to spread around the table.

"It's decided! We'll send down Aria, my lord!" one cried out. Anu didn't answer, but he stood up and looked down into the foretelling well which reflected Gilgamesh accepting his crown in smugness with Enkidu by his side.

"Our goal is for Gilgamesh to announce that the gods are the ones to be praised and not a mere Halfling like him," Anu said, softly", we are the ones to lead. It is time to remind him that.

* * *

A young messenger boy began to run his important errand: to track down a woman named, Aria, and to bring her to Anu. He stopped in front of a waterfall where he was told was Aria's most spotted spot. He began his trek towards the waterfall until he heard the sound of what was metal clanging into something.

Curious, he decided to approach the sound while hiding in the bushes to see what was going on. What he saw made his eyes widen and take his breath away. A strong, beautiful woman was swinging a sword around in some sort of fighting fashion and a tree trunk was her target.

The boy was mostly taken aback by the woman's beauty. She had platinum, almost white, hair which was tied in a long, loose side braid. The loose pieces of hair framed her delicate heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the color of the water which would reflect various shades of blues. Her nose was turned up in an almost regal way and her cheekbones were as high and proud as her form and stance. She carried herself in a frighteningly calm manner as she swung her brilliant sword around. Her full, rosy lips were parted as she took her deep breaths. Sweat formed on her brows and trickled down her long, ivory neck. Her attire was white, the color that the virgins wear, and loose. The dress had a deep cut which showed a little of what the boy, blushing, really wanted to see. It was snug on her waist, but it draped down her toned, slender body, perfectly, like it was made for her. The only setback was that she was tiny and petite which surprised the boy more, knowing that the sword must weigh heavier than her.

The boy tried to get a little closer, but the bush he was hiding in, rustled. The woman threw her sword in the bush, managing to cut off a piece of the boy's hair.

"Who's there?" the woman demanded. The boy ran out of the bush and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, goddess! I didn't want to interrupt your beautiful sword play." He apologized, sheepishly.

The woman simply nodded to acknowledge the apology, "What is it you want?" She questioned, as she picked up her sword.

"I am looking for a woman by the name of Aria." The boy answered.

"I am Aria." The woman answered back, the boy's eyes widened.

"Anu is calling for you." The boy said. Aria stopped moving for a second and looked at the boy.

"What does Anu want?" Aria asked, curiously. The boy shrugged in response.

"Where is he?" Aria asked. The boy pointed to the high mountain of the gods. Aria nodded and gave the boy her thanks, who sheepishly just grinned and ran off. As the boy ran off, Aria glanced at the mountain and began to make her way there.

A: N/ End of Chapter One! I know it's a little slow, but I want to make sure everything makes sense right now because it gets a _little_ crazy after. AHHH! I wish I could tell you what happens next because it's so juicy! EEEEEEP.


	2. Aria, sweet, sweet, Aria

The Golden Throne Room was open for celebration. Gold and red tapestries adorned the majestic, open balconies as the people of Uruk danced in celebration of their new king. Attractive virgins dressed in the finest garments were draped over couches while feeding the mighty soldiers of all Mesopotamia. Gilgamesh sat on his embellished throne while two of the most beautiful women in the room sat on either armrest of the throne, fawning over him. Enkidu sat in the smaller throne, where queens would usually be seated on, and on his lap was the woman who was "oh so kind" to invite him over for the night.

It was turning out to be a splendid night, indeed.

Enkidu stared at the woman on his lap in gleeful expectation. It had been awhile since he had any intimate relations with anyone.

With that thought in mind, he glanced at his friend to see if he was just as open as he was to the women that carelessly fawned over them. Gilgamesh was being fed grapes by the one that sat on his right side and as she would playfully put her fingers slightly in his mouth, Gilgamesh would graze his lips over them claiming he was just tasting the "extra juices." The one on the left was busy stroking his muscled chest and whispering in his ear, seductively. Enkidu couldn't help but notice that Gilgamesh was bored. His body was slacked and slumped in a relaxed position. He didn't interact with the women Enkidu hoped he would interact like.

Frowning, Enkidu couldn't help but wonder why Gilgamesh has been so boring lately. With a groan, he could feel the woman grinding on a region where he had been "bored" upon also.

Enkidu chuckled. At this point, the woman on his lap was also seductively gazing at him. Stroking her cheek, Enkidu smiled, softly, at her. "Let's take you home, my love."

Suddenly energetic, the woman jumped off his lap and began to pull him up. That was until the embellished doors that led to the throne room opened with a sound like a thunder-clap. The surprising wind that came with it shocked the guests.

The drunken guards and the shrieking women stood up and faced the doors with shock written on their faces. Enkidu pushed the woman behind him and stood in a defensive position in front of her. The two women that were with Gilgamesh stood up and ran behind his throne. As for Gilgamesh? He simply sat in his throne with his head resting on one arm and gazing at the abrupt opened entrance.

The sound of soft feet padding on the pristine golden floor was heard as soon as the wind died down. A slender female figure with shockingly bright hair and in a pristine white dress walked towards the throne of Gilgamesh. As she stood in front of him, she faced him.

Enkidu couldn't believe his eyes.

As for Gilgamesh, he studied the intruder in front of him. A petite female dressed in virgin clothing had her chin pointed towards him in a challenging way. Adorned with platinum colored hair that was let down her back in waves and high facial structures, Gilgamesh noticed her ethereal beauty. Yet, it was her eyes that spoke volumes to him. Yes, the various shades of blue that reflected in them as he noticed the icy blue that challenged his deeply colored wine ones.

He brought his unused arm up and snapped his fingers. In that instant, a huge roar was returned and a pouncing of a lion and a lioness came from the airy openings of the castle.

They began to circle the female intruder with low growls and a tight circle. Gilgamesh smirked as he noticed that the intruder didn't move or show any shift of emotions. Licking his lips, he decided to talk to this interesting creäture.

"You know it is a crime to come before the crown without being invited." Gilgamesh announced in an eerily silent room.

"It is a crime to bed virgins and brides, too." The female answered back, curtly. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle which turned into a fit of laughter. As he wiped a tear from his face, Gilgamesh turned to look at his friend.

"Enkidu, do you hear this woman?" Gilgamesh questioned. Enkidu didn't respond. Curious, Gilgamesh looked at his friend's face.

Enkidu's face was an unusual pale and his defensive form turned into a stiff, straight one. His eyes were wide and his mouth was formed into a slight "o". Gilgamesh turned back to the woman to see if she was the one causing this effect on her friend, yet the woman still faced him and gave no acknowledgement of Enkidu.

"My friend, are you okay?" Gilgamesh asked, curiously. Enkidu seemed to snap out of his trance and gave a slight nod as he turned to face Gilgamesh. After reassuring his friend, Enkidu turned back to the woman.

"Aria…, is it really you?" Enkidu softly questioned, taking one step off the pedestal. He held up his arms as if he was going to touch her.

The woman, Aria, held up her hand, swiftly, which made him stop in his tracks. Sharply, she said, "My business is not with you, traitor."

She didn't bother to face Enkidu whilst she said this. His arms were still in midair and his face looked stricken.

Gilgamesh watched this scene in front of him and angrily turned to the woman who dared to hurt his friends. "Guards, take this mongrel to a prison cell!" He ordered, angrily.

"NO." Enkidu's unusual yell made everyone leap in their places. Gilgamesh turned to his friend in shock. He had never heard his friend raise his voice so loudly.

Enkidu faced Gilgamesh with a sad smile, "No, my lord. Let us hear her out." He suggested. Enkidu walked back up the pedestal and sat on the throne he had left moments earlier. Gesturing the woman he had hovered over protective to sit on his armrest, Enkidu simply stared at Aria with a blank face.

Recovering from being slightly shocked, Gilgamesh, still angry, turned to face Aria.

"You heard him. You should thank him for saving your life, you filthy low life." Gilgamesh demanded.

Aria brought her head down slightly and brought her hand to her face and let out a charming laugh. Bringing her hand to her forehead to brush stray hair away, she tilted her head to the side and gave a slight smirk to the king.

"You believe I need him to save my life? I can just kill everyone in this room with a snap of my fingers. Just like you. Want to see?" Aria suggested, while bringing the hand from her forehead to a snapping position.

Irritated, Gilgamesh looked up to see the fears that were on the faces of his people. Taking a sharp intake of air, he calmed himself down, quickly. This filthy commoner wasn't worth his rage.

"What is it that you want?" He questioned, with his hands now gripping his armrests.

Aria gave him a little smile and snapped her fingers, anyway. The people gasped and began to shield themselves with their arms except for Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

Musical laughter was heard in the room and the people opened their eyes and were met with a shocking scene before them. The lion and the lioness were brushing their bodies against the hands and body of Aria. Purring, instead of growling, the lion and the lioness were enjoying Aria's caresses.

"Wow, your people seem to have no faith in you, King Gilgamesh." Aria intoned with a light laugh as she stared at them until they all brought their head down in embarrassment and defeat.

Gilgamesh had enough.

"If you still want to continue your games, you will be the cause of your own death." He warned with a furious gaze.

Aria smirked, "Ah that is what I like to see! Some emotion in the king of all Mesopotamia!" She announced in a sarcastic grandeur tone. She gave a joking little bow and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Snapping her fingers, everyone in the room besides Gilgamesh and Enkidu fainted. Standing up, Gilgamesh stood in front of Aria with his head bowed down to face her, giving her an intimidating gaze.

Aria placed a finger on his nose and pushed him slightly back and brought herself to her tippy toes to bring her pretty little mouth up to his right ear.

"That is only a bit of my power, King Gilgamesh, but don't worry once they wake up, they won't remember how weak, embarrassing, or useless their king is. They won't even remember this visit, but I'm warning you. I come here for justice. You have disobeyed rules, and I don't think you deserve that crown you have on your arrogant head." Aria whispered, loudly.

Gilgamesh growled at her words and was about to put his hands on her to strangle her neck, but he was met with air and a soft echo of a laugh.

He blinked and looked at his empty hands. The people in the room were sound asleep.

Enkidu got up from his seat and walked behind Gilgamesh and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

Curious, Enkidu found Gilgamesh's body trembling. "_Is he crying?"_, Enkidu thought, his face covered in shock, but what even shocked him more was that Gilgamesh was laughing.

After his laughing fit, Gilgamesh turned to face Enkidu and grabbed Enkidu's hands, tightly.

"My dear friend, you must tell me who that interesting woman was." Gilgamesh intoned, with a predator's smile on his face. Enkidu didn't answer as if still in shock.

Letting go of his friend's hands, Gilgamesh walked back up to the pedestal and turned towards Enkidu with a sickening, twisted grin on his face. He placed his hands on his head with his eyes wide with excitement.

"I haven't felt this challenged in years, Enkidu! Not ever since our defeat of Humbaba!," Gilgamesh proclaimed, in awe, "That woman, Enkidu, you must tell me who she is!"

Enkidu slowly shook himself out of his shock and began to understand his friend's sudden vitality. Gilgamesh _was_ bored ever since their victory.

As Gilgamesh went to ramble on about Aria, Enkidu remembered Aria's face when she had shut him down. What happened to her? What did the gods say to her about him? What are they forcing her to do or is it even forced? She talked about justice…Enkidu tightened his hands into a fist to calm himself down.

"…If you know her, Enkidu, invite her back to the palace so she can entertain me once more!" Enkidu's ears picked that up. With sudden realization, he looked back up at Gilgamesh with a small smile, "Of course, my friend!"

Gilgamesh gave him a sharp nod and sat himself down on his throne with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Enkidu gave a slight bow to signal that he was going to take his leave.

As Enkidu reached the doors, Gilgamesh questioned in a curious tone, loudly, "Who is she to you , Enkidu?" Everyone seemed to wake up at that point to their king's voice and they all began to slowly get up. The women began to flock back to Gilgamesh while the woman Enkidu left turned to Gilgamesh, also, but Gilgamesh waited for his friend's answer.

With his back still turned and the doors slowly closing, Enkidu gave him a curt answer, "My sister."

A:N/ DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. Now, we're cooking! Review please!


	3. Sibling Confrontation

A: N/ I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW. Don't be shy! I see all of you creepin' and all! The encouragement to continue this story would be much appreciated! But, for now, enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

In the royal bedchamber, a naked flawless woman was being embraced by the majestic king of Uruk, his body hovering over her body as he drove into her sex and began his ministrations, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of tightness and wetness.

"Ahhh, my lord!" A woman moaned, loudly, as the bed began to rock as Gilgamesh felt his orgasm about to happen. The woman beneath him began to shriek and desperately move her body to meet his rhythm.

Smirking, Gilgamesh didn't slow down for her. She was pleasuring him, not the other way around. He closed his eyes as he pulled out and forced the woman to finish him off with her mouth.

Various shades of blue popped into his head.

As he spilt his seed into her mouth, he rolled over and put his arms behind his head and looked at the glass dome ceiling he had specially crafted in order to view the stars and their changing patterns.

The woman, tired, yet boldly, brought herself up and propped her arms up in order to place her head on her hands and stare at the blank face of the king.

"That was amazing, King Gilgamesh." She crowed, in awe and seductiveness. Gilgamesh simply gave the woman a tired look.

"Stop talking and go to sleep. Once morning comes, leave my room." He ordered, still staring at the stars.

The woman, undaunted, gave him another seductive smile and nodded. With her back turned towards the king, she fell into a deep slumber.

Gilgamesh got up, in all his naked glory, and made his way to the center table in his mini living area where he had placed a cup of wine. Picking up the golden cup, he walked outside to his balcony and admired his glorious kingdom and the coolness of the desert.

The desert sands were as pale as the moon and a certain moon colored haired vixen reappeared in his thoughts.

It had been a week since he encountered such a fiery creature.

Tightly holding golden cup, Gilgamesh was getting impatient with the slowness of Enkidu's promise to bring her back to the kingdom. But, as he calmed himself down and loosened his hold on the cup, Gilgamesh also acknowledged that his newfound knowledge of his closest friend's relationship with Aria was also a problem for Enkidu, the fact being that the relationship between them appeared to be strained.

Curiosity washed over Gilgamesh. He had never really questioned Enkidu about his former life with the gods because he respected that his friend wanted a new life, but, now that Aria has appeared out of nowhere…

With a rare, excited smile, Gilgamesh couldn't help but think of one thought only.

"Surely, what an interesting turnabout these events have caused in my usual boring kingdom."

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Deep in the Mesopotamian desert, Aria attacked the cactus stumps with her mighty sword over and over again. Her frustrations about her brother and anger about the injustice of the king made her lash out once again.

Hearing movement in the sand, Aria, quickly, turned around and faced the movement with a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" she called out, daringly. Enkidu stepped out his hiding place, sheepishly.

Aria, taken aback a little, recovered quickly and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"What do you want? How did you find me?" she demanded answers, still in her fighting stance. Holding his hands up, Enkidu answered, "I'm your brother, Aria, and I know where you usually run off to. You and your love of far off places, which I'll never understand." He began to ramble away nervously.

Aria cut him off, "You are no brother of mine if you support that preposterous man who calls himself, king of all." She drew back her sword and stood stiffly.

Enkidu shook his head, disapprovingly. "You don't even know who he really is, Aria."

"I know of his crimes." Aria countered, vehemently

"The sins of one man are enough to define him?" Enkidu questioned, giving his sister a small smile.

"Yes, if he is to be king." Aria answered back. Her eyebrows quickly crinkling at her brother's argument.

Enkidu stared at sister, longingly. Aria, uncomfortable at her brother's affectionate gaze, gave a little cough.

"Are you mad that I left you all alone? Is this what it really is?" Enkidu questioned, softly.

Flashbacks of her brother's retreating back and her small hands reaching out towards him flashed in Aria's mind. Angry, Aria shook her head as if to clear it. But, her body was beginning to tremble and her face darkened. Enkidu approached his sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Aria yelled, angrily, and with an invisible force of air, pushed Enkidu away.

Her pretty face was contorted with anger and a sadistic smile. "You think I'm doing this because I want _revenge_ on the fact that you left me?" She chuckled, darkly.

"I should be thanking you, brother. Your leaving me made me stronger." Aria said, haughtily, "The gods acknowledged my power and treated me like I was one of them. So, don't you dare pity me."

Enkidu simply stared at his sister, blankly. "Come to the palace with me." Enkidu said, quietly.

Aria, taken aback, stared at her brother as if he was inexplicably insane. "What…Why would I…No!" Aria spluttered.

Enkidu stared at his sister and Aria could see that he was deep in thought. As she turned her back towards him, Enkidu said, "You have nowhere to stay. The gods don't send you any supplies, shelter or food. I would know."

Aria didn't answer. Enkidu took his chances and kept talking, "You only know what the gods told you, Aria. Come, stay in the palace with me. You don't have to be cordial with me or the king. If you fight for justice, then you can enforce the rules in the palace! I'll talk to Gilgamesh about it."

Aria seemed to snap out of her trance as soon as she heard that despicable name, "I don't need your help."

"YES, YOU DO, ARIA." Enkidu yelled at her, frustratingly. Aria turned to face her brother, curious as to why her brother was yelling at her.

"What's your plan, hm? You're just going to barge into the palace whenever you feel like it? Is that what the gods told you to do? You're supposed to enforce justice, then so be it. Live in the castle and experience this "injustice" the gods told you about. See if it's true with your own eyes! DAMN IT, ARIA, GROW A BACKBONE." Enkidu rambled on.

Aria just stared at her brother. After a moment, she raised her chin, challengingly. "If the injustice is true, I will do something about it." She warned, quietly. With that, she walked past him and towards the palace of Uruk.

Enkidu blinked, twice.

Excitement and relaxation filled within him. Yes, his sister and he may not have the greatest relationship. Gilgamesh might throw a fit over this new justice enforcer, but, with a small smile, Enkidu felt hope grow a little stronger as he watched his sister's proud stature walk before him.

* * *

A:N/ Hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be much appreciated!


	4. Complex Infuriation

A: N/ Surprise! Double-chapter upload! Felt that the third chapter was too short! So, here you go!

* * *

Aria had to admit that the palace was beautiful standing out in the bright, glorious sunlight. The long, steep stairs that led to the entrance was what she could do without though. "Ha. At least I found one insult." Aria thought, with a grim smile.

The room that she was assigned in was extravagantly _open_ and _bright_. Her balconies overlooked the best scenery and was spacious and not closed off. Her bed was as comfy as feathers and soft to her touch. Her wardrobe consisted of varieties of colors, which mostly stayed in the red and gold family. As of now, she wore a dusty rose-colored dress that matched the one desert flower that adorned the right part of her hair. It was a beautiful place, but with an irritated sigh, Aria faced the one person she couldn't stand in this place.

Gilgamesh was leaning on her door frame with crossed arms complete with an arrogant smile and a mischievous glint in those red orbs.

Why did she ever agree to this?

She acknowledged him with one snide look and she resumed her position of enjoying the breeze on the balcony with her right arm on the banister and her head placed on her hand, admiring the view.

She heard loud footsteps from behind her and didn't bother to look at Gilgamesh when he stood next to her, leaning towards her as he stared at her side profile.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, in a sarcastic sickening sweet tone, turning her head towards the intruded of her room.

"I am just checking to see if you're enjoying your first day, my dear Aria." Gilgamesh answered back, with a charming smile. Aria rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. You can leave now." Aria responded, curtly. Gilgamesh tilted his head, slightly, in amusement.

Aria finally decided to look at Gilgamesh, glaringly. With a smug laugh, Gilgamesh began to take his leave.

As soon as she heard him leave, Aria groaned, inwardly. What was she doing here?!

* * *

_Yesterday… (Flashback)_

_Aria felt her right eye twitching in slight annoyance as she watched King Gilgamesh walk in circles around her as if analyzing her. _

_The Golden Throne Room seemed bigger with no one but the King, Enkidu, and her inside. Enkidu was standing in front of her with a slight smile on his face._

"_I did not agree to be analyzed like I'm a piece of meat, Enkidu." Aria hissed, her patience wearing thin._

_Enkidu just placed his index finger on his lips in a motion for her to be quiet. Aria began to open her mouth in protest, but was hushed by Gilgamesh's sudden hand grabbing her chin. _

_Bringing her face closer to him, Gilgamesh hummed his approval. Aria, annoyed, pushed his hand away._

"_Are you done?" She asked, impatiently. Gilgamesh gave a soft chuckle and with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, you can stay. I just wanted to see you annoyed. You're beautiful when you're flushed with anger."_

* * *

That man was infuriating. Aria sighed, the sooner she proves his injust actions, the sooner she can go back to the heavens. All of a sudden, a loud commotion was happening down in the common marketplace. Crowds of people began to gather and angry yells were deafening to the ears. Aria caught a glimpse of a woman with torn clothing in the middle. Alarmed, Aria ran down to the Golden Throne Room where Gilgamesh sat with his pet lion and lioness on his lap. Enkidu was busy flirting with the skimpily dressed consorts. The room was filled with writers, accountants, and scientists busy doing their trade work and filling out pieces of paper in research. They all looked up at the arrival of such a beautiful woman. Surprised, Aria realized that the king of Uruk was never alone. Shaking off her surprise, Aria realized that Gilgamesh was staring at her, curiously, and Enkidu was gaping at her.

Oh, she forgot she wasn't supposed to be in sight yet. Aria placed the heel of her right hand on her forehead in realization. Recovering quickly and with a light "ahem", the room suddenly turned quiet.

"King Gilgamesh, there is a fight starting in the marketplace." Aria announced, formally, with her head held high.

With a sharp nod, Gilgamesh stood up, quickly, and made his way towards Aria. Grabbing her arm, he steered her outside. Enkidu met Gilgamesh's eyes and they both nodded with some passing understanding with each other.

Letting go of Aria's arm, Gilgamesh turned to face her. He gave her a quick wink and a daring smile and took off quickly towards the marketplace.

Confused, Aria turned to her brother, who in turn, held his sister's arm, gently, and steered her away from the group of people following their king's direction.

Once the group of people was far off, Enkidu pulled Aria, gently, towards the marketplace.

"You will now see how things work around here, Aria, it's up to you, no one else, me, or even the gods, to decide if it's justice or not." Enkidu informed his sister.

Eyes wide open, Aria arrived at the marketplace ready to see the King of Uruk in action.

Gilgamesh stood in front of the angry mob as two guards held a battered, ragged woman in front of him, who was kneeling in a begging position.

"Please, my lord, I know that the law says my son has to serve in your army when he comes of age, but he has been born with no use of his legs! This is why I hid him away! Please understand!" The woman begged, loudly, over the angry yells of the mob that had beaten her.

Aria observed Gilgamesh's face, calmly. Gilgamesh faced the woman with a concentrated face and seemed to have heard her pleas. He held up a hand to quiet down the mob. It was quiet and everyone strained to listen to what their king had to say.

"How many of you have a son as an only child?" Gilgamesh questioned the crowd, loudly. A couple of people said, "Aye!" in response. Acknowledging the answers with a nod, Gilgamesh questioned again, "How many of you are willing to risk your life for your only son?" The same people said, "Aye!" proudly.

Raising an eyebrow, Gilgamesh asked once more, "Even if it were to break the law?" Proudly, a little bit hesitantly, the same people still said, "Aye!"

Nodding his head, Gilgamesh placed his hands behind his back and began to pace slowly while looking at the ground.

"You all have just committed a crime against the law." Gilgamesh said, curtly. Horrified gasps were heard in the mob.

"But, my king, we didn't hide our son and break the law! This woman did!" One of the people, who has a son as their only child, cried out.

Gilgamesh acknowledged this answer with a low hum, "Yes, but you all have just admitted that you would've done the same thing she has done, did you not? If your son was crippled, you wouldn't do the same thing?"

The silence of the people gave away their ashamed and embarrassed answers.

"My goal as king is to lead my kingdom into an age of enlightenment! Not to kill someone over not understanding the cruelty of what it is like to have a son who cannot walk and proudly join my army at my side. It is punishment enough for him to not be able to stand by his king." Gilgamesh announced, loudly, to the people.

As the people lamented over this, Gilgamesh ordered the two guards to let the woman go. The woman bowed down, her head touching the ground, in front of Gilgamesh, in gratitude.

"Go attend to your son now, woman, and tell him about how the great King Gilgamesh saved his life." Gilgamesh ordered, softly. The woman got up and nodded and ran off.

Mumbling, the angry, now placid and sheepish, group dissolved, leaving the king and his two companions standing there.

Enkidu gave a proud pat on his friend's back while Gilgamesh returned it with a slight smirk on his face.

Turning to Aria, Gilgamesh smirk grew as he noticed her unusual pale face. "Are you okay, my dear?" He asked, smugly.

Aria stared at Gilgamesh and Enkidu with mere confusion written on her face.

"…If you please excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling well." Aria finally said, softly. Casting a worried glance at his sister, Enkidu offered to walk beside her and she just gave a slight nod.

As Aria passed Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh gently grabbed her arm, "Tell the gods of what "injustice" I have caused today. Let's see what their ridiculous notions will convince you of this time." He whispered, heatedly, in her ear.

Aria shivered as soon as he let her go.

"Also, your punishment for revealing yourself will not go unnoticed, Aria." Gilgamesh smirked as he finished his statement. He turned to the walk into the marketplace to be praised for his wisdom by his people.

As Enkidu walked her back, Aria turned to look at Gilgamesh's proud, kingly stature.

What a complex, infuriating being he really was.


	5. Bittersweet Loyalty

A:N/ Even though it was one review, shout out to Jodeist! I was encouraged to give another chapter! See, everyone, ask and you shall receive ;)! Encouragement is a big thing for me since this is the first time I've put any of my work out there! That's why I encourage you to speak your mind! With that note, here's chapter five!

* * *

"That was not justice."

Enkidu couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Aria's mouth.

They had just arrived in her bedroom and Enkidu had sat her down on her bed while he leaned on the arch frame of the balcony while the golden curtains were billowing from the cool wind, airing out the humid air.

Aria stared at her feet while she made her statement. Enkidu simply sighed in frustration.

"You're thinking like the gods, Aria." He accused, softly. Angrily, Aria whipped her head towards her brother and snarled, "What if it is MY thinking, brother? Am I not allowed to think this way?"

"Then, fine. What is justice to you?" Enkidu asked, calmly, as he began to pace the room, slowly.

Aria opened her mouth, quickly, to respond, but found herself not being able to answer. Frustrated and embarrassed, she shot back, "What's YOUR form of justice?"

Enkidu stopped pacing and stopped in the middle of the room with his hands placed behind his back. His face was drawn in deep concentration and he took a deep breath.

"Loyalty." He answered, curtly.

A little surprised, Aria raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Loyalty?" She questioned.

"Gilgamesh is an egotistical bastard, of course, among other things, but you saw what happened today, Aria. He's loyal to his people. An ounce of mercy can be shown in there even though he'll never admit it." Enkidu explained to his sister with a grin.

Aria shook her head in refusal of acknowledging her brother's statement. "So, you're saying, if the boy wasn't crippled and still hid, Gilgamesh's meaning of justice would maintain the people's loyalty?" She shot back.

Enkidu stared at his sister, sadness creeping in his eyes. "No, he would've rightfully enforced the law."

"Okay, so what if the boy is crippled? The law is the law. It's not fair for someone to be exempt because he is already pitied. Justice is when everyone is equal because of the law." Aria fought back.

Enkidu felt his heart-break over Aria's justification. His bitterness of the gods washed over him in anguish. How could they teach her those things? His precious little sister..

Aria found herself winning the argument. But, why wasn't she happy winning it? Of course, she felt some rather uncomfortable uneasiness when she had pushed aside the boy's crippled state and actually suggested to kill him for disobeying the law, but the law is the law, right? That's what the gods always intoned and she always agreed to it because she believed everyone should be equal, but why did it feel so…tense?

Shaking off the feeling, Aria simply smirked at her brother, "You know I've won, Enkidu. Gilgamesh has influenced you. The gods were right."

Enkidu walked back to the arch frame and stared at the setting sun for a moment.

"What exactly did they tell you, Aria?" He asked, quietly.

Why was her brother so out of it?

"They said you were sent down to teach Gilgamesh a lesson, but you've turned your back on them." Aria answered back, trying to read the expression displayed on her brother's face. She didn't seem to notice the tightening of his hands.

After a moment, Enkidu faced his sister with a small smile, "I think we've had enough excitement for today. You should get some rest, Aria."

He approached her and Aria froze. Back when they were kids, Enkidu would always take care of her. Whenever she cried, hungered, even lonely, he was always there. When he left, she was so hurt and angry, she decided to go into his room and break stuff. But, she ended up getting his sword, crying over it, and keeping it.

She trained with that sword so that the gods would notice her and send her down for some mission. Why?

Well, that was her secret and no one else needed to know.

Enkidu bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Aria's forehead, "Goodnight, sister." He said, softly, and left.

Aria simply sat there stunned. What surprised her even more was the wetness on her cheeks.

"Wha…?" She muttered, wiping her face, quickly. So what if her brother didn't agree with her? So what if she was as confused about her ideals? So what if she was just a pawn of the gods? So what?

Yet in a matter of seconds, Aria placed her face in her hands and wept.

* * *

Gilgamesh was frustrated. Aria still hadn't come out of her room!

He thought he had truly amazed her with his righteous sense of justice. Her pale face and trembling lips said it all. Gilgamesh groaned as he took another sip of his delicious wine.

Incense and naked women dancing in front of him in his majestic room wasn't making his victory in the marketplace worthwhile. He wanted to see a certain blue-eyed beauty.

To see complicated emotions displayed in her flashing blue eyes and white teeth biting her rosy lips and her pale, smooth face flushed with embarrassment while her bosom heaved with anger, Gilgamesh grabbed a woman and placed her on his lap.

"Ride me." He ordered. The woman was more than willing to please her king as she slipped him inside of her.

Closing his eyes, Gilgamesh imagined tasting the bittersweet tears that Aria must have shedded as she realized that King Gilgamesh is the epitome of true justice.

* * *

"Father, you called for me?" Ishtar asked as she entered Anu's place of relaxation. Anu, in a meditation position, held his hand out with closed eyes.

"Hold my hand, my child." He ordered, deep in concentration. Ishtar obeyed, sitting across from her father in an identical position.

"How do you feel?" Anu questioned.

"Peaceful." Ishtar commented back, while her father's power washed over her.

Opening his eyes, Anu smiled at his beautiful daughter. Ishtar was formed by him over the loneliness of losing the love of his life. Knowing he would never be able to love again, Anu created a daughter for himself, imagining the family he could've had.

Brilliant jade-colored wide eyes against tan skin and curves placed in the right places and luxurious dark brown hair fell down to her waist, Ishtar was gorgeous. Since she was created as a daughter of a god, she was bequeathed the title, "goddess of fertility." Since fertility was her blessing, men would flock to her and fall desperately in love with her. But, Anu knew she was worth more than these types of mortal scum of mankind, but, with a sigh, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Gilgamesh was getting stronger. The people of all Mesopotamia were hearing about him and his denial of the gods. They were encouraged by this.

Enkidu failed him. Aria is starting to fail him. It was Ishtar's turn.

"The peace that you felt is what I'm trying to obtain in this world, Ishtar. Balance, justice, Good and evil in a balanced scale," Anu explained to Ishtar while standing up and using his hands to talk in motions of balance.

"I understand, father." Ishtar agreed, waiting for him to continue.

"Enkidu has failed me. Aria is starting to fall into her brother's silly notions of justice. It might be your turn very soon." Anu stated, giving his daughter a small smile.

Ishtar nodded her head, "Whatever you ask of me, I will do it as an obedient and faithful daughter."

Placing his hands on both of her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes, Anu placed another in his majestic plan to defeat Gilgamesh, "I want you to marry Gilgamesh."

* * *

A:N/ I know. I'm evil. REVIEW NOW.


	6. Gift from the gods

A:N/ TheFoxKnight all I can say is: maybe or maybe not, but definitely good eyes for noticing how close I'm trying to put as much as I can of Gilgamesh's story into mine. I promise you though that you'll be in for a crazy ride!

xenocanaan hehehe, like I said, we'll see what happens (I'm evil, I know.)

Forgive me for the sudden slowness of updating, but priorities in real life do come first!

So much love for this story and I'm so happy! Your input makes me want to spill out my whole secret plotline! I'll tell you my estimated chapter number for this story is at least 30-35ish, so it's going to be a long ride, guys! Another chapter for you awesome people!

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day in the kingdom of Uruk. Half-naked and clad in a bottom white cloth, Gilgamesh sat in his throne, petting his majestic lion. Scientists and writers were as busy as ever with their research as their workshops adorned the sides of the throne room. Enkidu sat on a large and open window and was leaning on the side, his face towards the sky in concentration.

"Enkidu, what is on your mind?" Gilgamesh questioned, noticing his friend's peculiar quietness and smirking at the expression of Enkidu's slumped body language.

"Aria won't talk to me." Enkidu sighed, sadly. Gilgamesh chuckled.

"Well, we're on the same page." Gilgamesh said, clutching his gold cup.

Enkidu placed his head on his knees and faced Gilgamesh, grimly. "Aria is different than these women, Gilgamesh." He warned his friend.

Gilgamesh chuckled and waved a hand as if to erase his friend's worries away. "Your sister is…priceless, Enkidu. I would be a fool to demean her value."

Curious, Enkidu asked Gilgamesh, "Then, what are you planning to do with her?"

Gilgamesh placed a hand under his chin, in deep thought. "I don't know actually. I thought I was winning against her crude thinking of me, but she refuses to acknowledge my amazing kingdom and rule. After I win, she will probably turn into someone that no longer interests me. No offense, my friend" He said, with nonchalance.

Enkidu shrugged at the apology. "I just want her to realize that the gods have made her into a puppet. But, I must warn you, Gilgamesh, my sister will never turn into any definition of uninteresting. She is my sister, after all." Enkidu chuckled at the last part while Gilgamesh smirked at the comment.

"Well, let's hope she comes around then." Gilgamesh intoned, motioning a servant to come forward. "It's time for her to come out of hiding."

* * *

Aria was busy thinking as she stood outside on the balcony with long hair blowing in the warm breeze. She had just woken from her meditation with the gods. With a sigh, they were understandably impatient and angry.

_Anu had paced the floor, slowly, while the gods attacked Aria, verbally._

"_Why are you taking your precious time? Finish him!"_

"_We thought you could do this."_

_Aria was tuning out the gods' insults at this point and just stared ahead, blankly. It was the same insults over and over again. Sighing inwardly, she waited until it was time to awaken._

"_Aria." Anu's deep penetrating voice broke through her silent tuning out. She looked at the leader with curious eyes. _

"_Don't let your brother cloud your judgment. He was sent down to do a job that you're going to finish for him. Is that clear?" Anu intoned, staring at her, monotonously._

_Aria gave a sharp nod. _

"_Good. Now, do what you're told. You never know what might happen if you fail." Anu warned._

_Aria narrowed her eyes, "Is that a threat?"_

_Anu gave a disarming smile, "Now, why would you think that? I'm just warning you of the consequences of disobedience. You, of all people, should know that, Aria."_

_Gritting her teeth, Aria nodded once again. _

"_Now, awaken."_

Scoffing, Aria shook her head as if to get the annoying conversation out of her head. She began to walk back inside her room and noticed the shine of her sword as the sun set behind her.

Approaching the golden sword, she ran her hand across the surface, gently.

A knock on her door broke her trance and she cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"You are being summoned to the throne room, mistress Aria." A servant intoned, clearly.

Eyebrows raised, Aria was slightly surprised. Wasn't she supposed to be in hiding? But, then again, she did break the protocol a few days ago. This must be Gilgamesh calling her to tell her of her awaited punishment.

With another sigh, Aria got up and started the walk to the throne room, about to face another headache.

* * *

Gilgamesh watched as the last petitioner left his throne room. With a yawn, he got up from his throne to stretch a little. Enkidu had excused himself and retired early. Sighing, Gilgamesh understood his friend's newfound tiredness. Aria's unusual disappearance was something new. As Gilgamesh stretched, the golden doors opened, slowly. He turned to face the newcomer and his breath caught for a slight moment.

Adorned in white once more, Aria walked in the throne room. The servants, guards, researchers, and consorts stared and whispered as they were also awe-stricken by the ethereal beauty that walked in.

For Gilgamesh, his life was always filled with his kingdom and women. There was no need for more than he already had, but Aria, seeing her after just a couple of days of her not showing her face, represented a newfound thirst of challenge and adventure. Her beauty was one filled with burden and sorrow. She walked without confidence, but a born graced elegance.

Women in his kingdom knew they were beautiful. They walked with confidence and allure. But, Aria, oh, Aria, she was as unreadable as the vast desert unknown regions.

As she stopped in front of his throne, she gave a little, quickly too, he noticed, bow with a slight, maybe gritted, smile.

"Your highness." She greeted, softly.

One eyebrow raise, Gilgamesh acknowledged this turnabout in Aria's behavior.

Hmph. Maybe the gods talked to her about some obedience rules. Finally.

Let the gods be damned.

With a wide smirk, Gilgamesh decided to test out this interesting change.

"Attention, I want to introduce a lovely woman who's going to be a significant part of my kingdom." He announced to the people in the throne room.

Going down the pedestal, Gilgamesh placed his hands on both of Aria's noticeably soft shoulders and faced a reluctant Aria to the crowd.

"This is Aria. As most of you have noticed, she has a different air about her. Well, this is why she's interesting. It seems the gods have decided to send one of their own to serve me as a gift." He continued.

Aria expected them to bow down to her. For if she was one of the gods, the people should be kneeling.

As Gilgamesh finished his announcement, Aria was in shock. No one had bowed. They had gave her a nod and continued to do their work. To the consorts' credit, Aria noticed that they looked stricken at this newcomer who had been touched by their beloved king.

"Don't be so surprised now, Aria." Gilgamesh whispered in her ear, "Being a woman does have certain disadvantages."

Angrily, Aria pushed out of Gilgamesh's hold. "I'm a goddess. I'm not a simple woman. I rule above men also."

Crossing his arms, Gilgamesh stared at Aria with an amused expression.

"Oh? And what can you possibly benefit for this kingdom?" He questioned, baiting her.

Aria clenched her fists.

"What was that, Aria? Oh, that's right. You can't. You don't have any sense of justice or how to rule a kingdom. You're just a pawn. You're filled with ideals and knowledge that are not of your own." Gilgamesh continued, mercilessly, but with a smile on his face, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "But then again, you can serve me."

A slap echoed throughout the room.

Everyone turned and was horrified by what they saw.

Aria had slapped the almighty King Gilgamesh. Hard.

"Don't you touch me ever again." She hissed. With that said Aria walked out of the room and slammed the golden doors.

Gilgamesh brought a hand to his cheek and began to chuckle. His face was the picture of amusement. He walked back up the pedestal and sat back on his throne.

With a wave of his hand, the people, reluctantly, turned back to their work.

He cradled his cheek in his hand, with a smile on his face.

Gift from the gods, she certainly was.


	7. Palm on the face

A:N/ HIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Okay, I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. I've been super busy with college and the loads of work as an upcoming junior in college, y'know? So, I will give you two chapters to make up for my mini hiatus! Thanks for keeping up with this story and the favorites, follows, and reviews give me the encouragement to do what I can with this story.

DragonXDelinquent: wow, I love this guess! I can't guarantee anything. My plotline has been changing and alternating with so many ideas that just pop up randomly that I can't even keep up with my own mind. But, great guess! Maybe or maybe not will always be my answer ;).

Let the story continue!

* * *

It was peaceful here. Aria breathed in the fresh air breeze that greeted her soft skin as she glided through the infamous gardens of Uruk. It's been awhile since she had any peace and quiet. Since Gilgamesh had introduced her to the kingdom as his "special guest", she was assigned a more elegant and extravagant room which had more space than the old one she was assigned in. Not to mention that her room just happened to be across Gilgamesh's. Also, there were her new servant girls. They were two little sweet teenagers in the most common stage in their lives: guy crazy. She couldn't help but smile a little as she remembered how they introduced themselves to her.

* * *

_With a sigh, Aria sat on her bed with a soft thump. A sudden knock on the door surprised her. _

"_Come in!" She called out. Two teenage girls entered with wide eyes and nervous smiles. One girl had short brown hair and green eyes while the other girl had long black hair and hazel eyes. They seemed to be around the age of sixteen and they were dressed in simple white dresses and golden embroidery around their waists which signified that they were still virgins and young maidens of the kingdom. _

"_Um…hello, mistress.," The one with short hair greeted, shyly, 'My name is Rie."_

"_My name is Lea!" The one with the black hair greeted, enthusiastically. _

_Rie had shot Lea a warning look and Lea sent back a sheepish look. Aria was amused at the scene._

_Laughing softly, Aria caught the shy looks of the girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Aria."_

_Rie seemed to brighten at the warm greeting and Lea seemed to relax her sheepishness. _

"_We'll be your loyal servants from now on, mistress." Rie said this with an elegant bow and Lea followed with a small curtsy of her own. _

"_Oh! No, no. You girls should be focusing on school and making a life for yourselves! I'm very much comfortable with doing my own chores and errands!" Aria said, shocked while biting her lip. They were to be her servants?! When did this happen?! Worried, Aria noticed that they were also too young to be under any authority in this kingdom. _

_Rie and Lea looked at each other, confused. "School, mistress? We don't go to school. We have grown up to learn how to serve the kingdom of Uruk. This is our life." Rie answered back, with a surprised look._

"_Please don't reject us, mistress. You seem to be really nice and we rather serve you than the snobby consorts that make us comb their dead hair!" Lea pleaded. Rie pulled Lea's arm, harshly, after that. _

"_Lea! Remember your place!" Rie hissed. She turned to Aria and bowed her apology. "Please forgive her rudeness, mistress, my sister doesn't know how to stop talking sometimes."_

"_You're sisters?" Aria questioned, softly. Rie nodded. Lea simply stared at the ground, scared and sad._

_Aria closed her eyes. She knew if she rejected these two that they would return to being those consorts' servants and just even looking at them she knew they were vile and territorial. She had felt their cold looks once she exited the throne room in her haste exit to escape Gilgamesh. _

_Plus, she could teach them! She certainly would be doing nothing in this kingdom for some time. These two were sweet and harmless. _

_With a smile, Aria asked in a playful tone, "Why would I reject the only girls that haven't casted a dirty look at me?"_

_Rie and Lea looked up at her and blinked. They both smiled wide smiles and grasped her hands. Rie in her elegant form of thanking her while Lea was kissing the palm of her hand in gratitude, Aria blushed at the suffocating affection._

_After the girls calmed down, Aria motioned them to sit on her bed. _

"_Okay, first things first, I want you girls to be educated and I want to personally do it. We'll meet on your free times." Aria stated, clearly. The two girls, surprised, nodded, not really sure how to react to being educated. "Secondly, if I need some space, you will give it to me and you will actually have some time to spend for yourselves." Grateful, the girls nodded again. "Lastly, I want you to be my eyes and ears in this kingdom. Anything that you think I need to know, tell me." _

"_Of course, mistress!" Rie exclaimed in fierce loyalty. Lea agreed with a sharp nod._

_Aria smiled at the girls. They were too cute. "Okay, thank you for listening to me. But, do you have any questions for me?" She questioned, curious to see what these two interesting teenagers wanted to hear._

_Rie and Lea looked at each other, clearly grateful to have a kind mistress. Rie looked at the wall in deep concentration while Lea tapped her chin in deep thought._

"_Is it true that you're a goddess sent down like Master Enkidu?" Rie asked, curiously. Aria cringed at the sound of her brother's name, but she recovered quickly and nodded. _

"_Do you, like, have powers?" Lea asked, in quiet awe. Aria giggled at the girl's quietness. _

"_I practice the art of the sword," Aria motioned towards the sword at the edge of her bed, "and I practice magic." She ended her answer with a flickering her fingers a little and a small fire erupted, quickly. _

_Rie and Lea looked at her in awe. Aria put an index finger in front of her lips. "The magic will be our little secret. I'm not sure if I'm trusted in this kingdom. You two seem to only be the ones that like me, so I want you to know that I trust you as much as you trust me to be a good mistress to you."_

_Rie and Lea nodded, loyally. Aria couldn't help but smile. These girls were something special._

_Lea looked at her sister with a secretive glance and Rie looked back with a scolding look. Aria felt her heart drop. Did she reveal too much? _

"…_Is it true that you're going to be our queen?" Lea asked, softly. Rie looked at her sister, sharply. _

_Aria widened her eyes. Well, that wasn't the question she was expecting._

"…_What? Who told you that?" Aria asked, curiously. She felt herself turn red. _

_Lea giggled at Aria. "I don't know. The consorts are scared of you. They talk about how the King has been spending his time with you a lot." _

_Rie, noticing that Aria wasn't mad at the question, continued, "You're really pretty, too! The whole kingdom wouldn't stop talking about the "mysterious pale beauty" for weeks when you first appeared. Lea and I couldn't wait to meet you when we heard that we'd be assigned to you!"_

"_They weren't lying either!" Lea said, blushing._

_Aria was simply shocked. She was sent to defeat Gilgamesh or correct his wrongdoings by rejecting the gods, but she was being interpreted as the new queen of Uruk?! Oh, the irony. _

"_Well, girls, that's not true. The whole queen bit and I thank you for the compliments. I've been told that I look like my mother who was a beauty herself." Aria answered, with a little smile. _

_Lea began to shuffle her feet, "Well, I think you guys look good together." She said, quietly. _

_Aria couldn't help but laugh at that statement. She couldn't stop for a good minute while Rie and Lea looked at her in curiosity._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just a…bizarre thought." Aria explained as she wiped the tears that leaked out of her eyes._

_Lea pouted, "Have you seen the king, mistress?! He's so handsome." She cooed with a sigh. _

"_He's so powerful and smart too." Rie sighed, softly. _

_Aria just shook her head in amusement. "You girls are silly. Besides, I can assure you that there is nothing going to happen to me and the King of Uruk."_

* * *

Guy crazy they were indeed. Aria giggled, closing her eyes. She didn't realize that she would run into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, quickly, opening her eyes to see her brother stand before her.

Her eyes narrowed, sharply, and her body went rigid, "Oh, it's just you."

Taken aback by his sister's sudden cold attitude towards, Enkidu rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, "I was looking for you." He stated, softly.

Aria looked down at her brother with an eyebrow raised. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. Are you adjusting well?" Enkidu continued, hoping his sister's icy exterior would melt a little with his warm tone.

"Everything's fine except for the fact that I have to hear of Gilgamesh's latest escapades every night when I'm trying to sleep. Who even placed me in that room?" She grumbled, slightly pouting which showed Enkidu that his sister was warming up. Just a little.

Chuckling, Enkidu led his sister towards a little stone bench where they could sit. Aria, warily, didn't want to ruin her good mood and decided to sit next to her brother.

"You obviously know that answer, Aria." Enkidu sighed as he sat down, tiredly. Aria noticed her brother's slumped shoulders. A fierce wave of something rolled inside of her.

"Why are you so tired? Did Gilgamesh make you work hard? Is he making you do the ruling? That son of a—" Aria was cut off by a laughing Enkidu who put a hand over his sister's mouth.

"What has rattled you? I'm okay, I just had a long night. If you know what I mean." Enkidu chuckled at the last part, but his good-natured laugh turned into a yelp once his sister bit his hand.

Aria got up in a huff and turned her back towards her brother.

"Hey, Aria, come back! Don't be upset!" Enkidu called out, frantically, knowing he messed his chance to talk to his sister. He cursed himself silently when he was met with a glare from his sister as she disappeared farther into the gardens.

"You seriously need to know when to stop talking, Enkidu." A voice teased behind him. Enkidu glared at his best friend.

Placing a comforting hand on Enkidu's shoulder, Gilgamesh said, "I'll talk to her."

Before Enkidu could open his mouth to stop his friend, Gilgamesh gave a small smirk and disappeared to where Aria had recently went.

With a hand on his face, Enkidu couldn't help but hope that this day wouldn't get any worse.


	8. Scared

Aria took a deep breath and positioned her hands in a position to hold a sword. A sudden golden light flashed and sword appeared in her hands. With a wide smile, Aria welcomed the weighty golden sword in her hands and began to practice her sword fighting in the midst of the garden.

She had found an open, secluded area where the gardens surrounded her like a fence as if protecting her from the outside while she danced on the green grass.

Ah, alone at last. She was free. No gods to order her around, No servants following her, No consorts glaring at her, No brother to anger her, and especially no Gilgamesh to interfere with her life.

As she finished her swordplay, she heard thunderous clapping behind her. Closing her eyes, she prayed it was her servant girls or even Enkidu. Someone who isn't-

Gilgamesh.

He stood there, proud and with that ever present smirk. Leaning against a column, he had been staring at her, but what really caught her attention was his chest. A chiseled, masculine chest.

Blushing furiously, Aria looked away, her sword completely vanishing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COVER UP!" She yelled, completely caught off guard.

Her explosive statement was met with boisterous laughter.

"You expect to rule over men, but you can't look at them in the eye when he sheds one simple cloth? Oh, Aria, you never cease to amuse me." Gilgamesh laughed, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Furious, Aria turned to walk away, but she cursed when she realized that Gilgamesh was standing in the way of the only entrance and exit.

He smirked at her, "Well, you seem to be in a situation." Aria just began to walk towards him, not even glancing at him.

She was pulled back and she managed to pull away, but with an aggressive force, she was pulled back, surprisingly.

"I'll let you through until you can look at me in the eye and ask me to move, politely." Gilgamesh said, sweetly, if you called venom dripping with disdain in every word, "sweetly."

Aria forced herself to look up and look at him. His golden hair was down this time and his ruby eyes shown with amusement and his smirk seemed to grow wider as she gritted her teeth.

"Can you please get out of my way?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

With a slight turn of his head, Gilgamesh unblocked her way. Aria almost let out a sigh of relief until she felt his arm wrap around her, lazily.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed in warning. Gilgamesh simply chuckled.

"I said I'll let you through, but I didn't say that I would stop talking to you, dear Aria." He teased.

Aria shoved herself away from him and started to increase her pace.

"Dinner will be in my quarters tonight, Aria. If you don't show up, I'll remove you from this palace." Gilgamesh called out from behind her.

"Wha-?" Aria asked in shock, turning around, but just like that, he had disappeared before she could object.

* * *

"Oh! I told you he likes you!" Lea cooed as she pulled out a silky light golden dress out of Aria's vanity.

"Wait until he sees you tonight!" Rie gushed, as she placed pins to put up Aria's bangs and braids to perfect the messy bun she was trying to create.

Aria was less than elated as she clenched her fists, tightly. But, with gritted teeth, she gave a little sound that sounded assuring to the girls who couldn't wait to hear about the dinner with the "most beautiful man in the world." Like that man needed to be complimented any more.

As Aria changed and stepped out of her changing corner, Rie and Lea couldn't help but let out a happy squeal in delight of their masterpiece.

"You look beautiful!" Lea cried out in happiness. Rie nodded so quickly that Aria feared that the girl's head might fall off.

Aria smiled at them and thanked them for their work. Even though she pleaded with them not to make her look _this_ pretty.

As the girls were doing their finishing touches, a light cough was heard at the entrance of the door.

The girls turned around and Aria widened her eyes at the sight of the visitor.

"Master Enkidu!" The girls greeted, getting up and giving a low bow, instantly.

Enkidu chuckled and returned a bow to them also which made the girls blush and giggle.

"If I can have a word with Mistress Aria alone, please." Enkidu questioned, softly with a wink.

The girls nodded, still blushing, and left the room in a fit of giggles. Aria shook her head, knowing that they wouldn't only want to hear about Gilgamesh now.

"You look stunning, by the way." Enkidu greeted his sister with a soft smile. Aria simply shrugged her thanks.

"I begged them to make me look ugly, but they're so infatuated with the king that they begged me to let them make me look presentable." Aria sighed, with a small smile.

"You've always wanted little sister when you were younger." Enkidu chuckled at the memory. Aria giggled, reminiscing.

As the moment passed by, Aria grew stiff. What was she doing?

"What did you want?" She asked, a little forced, but coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in the gardens. I didn't mean to make it awkward with that talk. I just didn't know how to talk to you, normally. So, I talked to you like how I talk to Gilgamesh, but I forgot you were—"

"A woman? Ha. How many times do I have to hear these apologies as if I should be sorry that I'm a woman? I'll—" Aria's eyes glowed with anger as her brother cut her off.

"No, Aria. It's not that. It's because you're my sister. What kind of sister wants to hear about her brother's sex escapades?" Enkidu explained, lightly, "You being a woman has nothing to do with my apology."

Surprised, Aria faced her brother with wide eyes. "Oh." She answered, not knowing what to say to her brother's startling apology. Softening a little, she rolled her eyes at him, mockingly.

"Well, you were right to apologize to me. I don't want to know _anything_ about that." Aria sighed in relief and groaned in disgust as she remembered that conversation.

Enkidu laughed, "It's my job to irritate you as your older brother, Aria."

"Hmph. I get enough of that from your best friend. I figured he told you about what's going on tonight." Aria grumbled, motioning to her appearance.

Enkidu smiled, "It's just a dinner, Aria. You're not dying."

This. This is what he craved. A normal conversation with his sister. Solemnly, Enkidu couldn't help but think of how his sister grew up so quickly. Sighing, he just had to accept it and amend their relationship once more.

They were the only family they each had left.

Aria sighed. "I guess I should get it over with then." She began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Enkidu's arm.

"Shall we?" He asked, proposing her to loop her arm through his.

He swore he saw the smallest of smiles light up Aria's face and that's what made that little walk towards their destination all the more worth it.

* * *

Gilgamesh didn't know what he had been thinking when he invited, well, _threatened_ Aria to come to his quarters for dinner. Maybe it was the way she captivated him with that mysterious way she danced with her sword or the way she entertained him as she covered her eyes when most women would gawk and drool over him.

Well, whatever it was, Aria was coming to dinner.

Servants were standing against the walls and his room was lit with bright candles and the stars streaming through his glass roof. The table was filled with food and he sat on plushy cushions with his back against the wooden end of his bed.

A loud knock was heard at the door. Gilgamesh put a hand up as one of the servants rushed to get it. He got up and adjusted his simple bottom white harem pants and red sash wrapped around his waist that it covered half his torso. At least, Aria won't complain at that.

Smirking, he answered the door. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Enkidu escorting her.

"Enkidu! Did you finally decide to join us?" Gilgamesh asked, pleading with his eyes because he knew it was a bad idea to be left alone with such a fiery woman. A tempting, fiery woman that happened to be the sister of his best friend.

Enkidu seemed to sense his best friend's desperation, but he decided to be cruel to place a warning to Gilgamesh.

"Ah, no, my dear friend. I've just come to escort my sweet little sister to the dinner you so graciously invited her to. Please take good care of her. I don't want her to contract any diseases or infections since she's not used to the food or water here." Enkidu smiled, harmlessly.

Gilgamesh got the warning. Oh, he got it.

Enkidu kissed his sister's head in a simple goodbye and gave a light hearty slap on Gilgamesh's face.

"Enjoy, you two. Hopefully, you both will get along!" Enkidu said, rounding the corner to where women were giggling.

Aria rolled her eyes while Gilgamesh sweated, profusely.

"So, are you going to let me in or…?" Aria questioned, impatiently.

"I was going to let you in, just give me a…" Gilgamesh trailed off.

Aria looked at Gilgamesh, curiously. He was staring at her like she had something on her face.

Irritated, she glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, daring him to insult her.

"You." He answered, curtly. His smirk returning to his face and his proud, cocky stance coming in to play.

"Must've worked really hard to try to impress me, huh?" He continued, with a suggestive smile.

Aria groaned and pushed her way inside the room.

"For your information, the servant girls you assigned to me are infatuated with you and begged me to make them make me presentable." Aria explained, as she looked around his room.

His room was gigantic and spacious. Gold and red tapestry draped everywhere. There were bookshelves and a study in the corner of his room which caught her attention. A tactical map and a weird mirror looking things facing out towards the vast land on one of the many balconies, but what caught her by surprise was the nonexistent roof above her.

Is this what the heavens looked like to the humans below?

"You can sit down now, Aria." Gilgamesh said, amused, as he sat down across from her.

Aria blushed and sat down. Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and the servants began placing the food in front of them. Aria's stomach growled.

Blushing furiously, Aria looked down at her food when she felt Gilgamesh's eyes trained on her.

"You can also eat when you want to, Aria." He said, a slight chuckle in his tone.

Embarrassed, Aria began to eat. She finished, quickly, and asked a servant for more.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow once he found out that Aria was on her fourth meal.

"You eat a lot for a tiny woman." Gilgamesh stated, curiously.

Aria just gave him a glare and finished her meal.

"Is this dinner over yet? I'm done eating." Aria said, coldly. Gilgamesh chuckled.

"We're moving on to the talking part then." He said, snapping his fingers. A servant brought a gold pitcher and two golden cups.

Aria looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're insufferable." She stated. Gilgamesh just nodded to the balcony. Aria got up and followed him to the balcony where she saw the weird invention.

He handed her a cup full of red wine and she leaned against the railing, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin.

"Why do you have books and a tactical map? Are you planning to go to war?" Aria asked, curiously, also accusingly.

Gilgamesh laughed, not surprised at her sudden accusation.

"No, Aria, I plan to research the heavens. Look through here." He motioned towards the invention.

Slowly, she bent down to look through the invention and was pleasantly surprised on how close the starts looked to her.

"I want to see why you gods think it's so great to live up there." Gilgamesh continued, as he sipped his wine.

Aria looked up at him in surprise. She was also surprised at the answer she gave him.

"It's secluded that's why. No one bothers you unless you have to be bothered. It's high up so people have to look up to you. Like you're on a pedestal of some sort, but you're on the highest one."

Gilgamesh listened, intently. "Did you like it up there?"

Aria just kept surprising herself. "No. It was boring. It was lonely." She added that last part, softly.

She caught herself from looking vulnerable. "But, like I said, gods are higher ups so they should be on a pedestal. So, the heavens seemed to be the most obvious choice."

Gilgamesh just stared at the vast sky, silently.

"I honestly think that you should focus on expanding your kingdom more." A soft voice brought him back to earth.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow in question, "Weren't you just accusing me of unnecessary war planning?" He teased.

Aria silenced him with a glare. "I didn't say war. I said expand. Branch out to other people in this vast desert. No bloodshed, but make peace. People talk about you more than you know. Why do you think the gods sent me this time?"

Gilgamesh stared at the woman before him, feeling the adrenaline rush she had just given him.

"And why do you suggest that? I thought you don't like me as king or, as you call it, my reign of terror?" He asked, his red eyes never straying from her.

Aria didn't respond to his bait, but she answered with something that got him thinking, "Up there, Gilgamesh, it's nothing special. Trust me. But here, these lands? You have no idea the great value and experience you can achieve. Your people, especially those two teenage girls you've put under my leadership, are different than the gods. I give you that. That's why I feel like they deserve a king who's head shouldn't be in the clouds, but on the earth where the people wait to be led by you."

Could this woman be full of any more surprises?

Clutching his golden cup, Gilgamesh wasn't sure if Enkidu's warning was enough to keep him away from dear Ari.

And that's what scared him the most.

* * *

A:N Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Reviews are always welcome!


	9. There it is

A:N/ There is sex in this chapter. So, don't like it? I highly suggest you don't read!

Eve L. Kitty: Ha! I'd be scared for Gilgamesh actually..:X

FloralLover: I'm so glad you noticed this! I wanted to show that attraction or love doesn't start off with beauty or having a sexy body, but intellect and sharing or arguing each other's views. Nowadays, it's like "oh, two attractive characters, sex, and happy ending." No, I want to give depth to the characters. At the end of this chapter or the next, you'll even find that maybe finally having sex with the person you're attracted to isn't such a bright idea to begin with anyways...:x

* * *

Aria was getting drunk. She cursed, inwardly. She couldn't help herself since the wine tasted so damn good, but she would never admit it to the arrogant pain in the ass she was facing. Noticing her trembling form, she remembered that Gilgamesh was watching her, more like staring at her from across the balcony from where he sat on couch, lazily. The servants had retired and the table was cleared except for the glorious jugs of wine.

He looked amused as he stared at the trembling cup in Aria's hand.

"You're not going to win, Aria. Give it up." Gilgamesh laughed, placing his elbow on the armrest of the couch and smirked at her.

"I can beat you, you bastard." Aria shot back, getting a firmer grip with the cup in her hand.

"You're already feeling the effects of the wine, and I'm as sober as you normal uptight bitchy self." Gilgamesh smirked.

Aria raised an eyebrow and gave him a challenging smile, "Oh? Has the King of Uruk thrown out his noble upbringing with those words? I'm a _lady_; you don't get to talk to me that way." Aria felt herself slurring her words especially when she said lady. Damn, she sounded like a drowsy kid who didn't get to take a nap. Wait, did she just stick her tongue out? Okay, she was drunk.

"I'm going to win and you're going to let me move my belongings to a different room." Aria said, determined on the bet they had placed prior to the drinking contest they agreed on. She was going to win, although, a hiccup did escape from her mouth which seemed to encourage Gilgamesh, who just stared at her, amused.

He swirled the contents around in his drink, deep in his thoughts.

"Okay, but if I win, you owe me a kiss." He countered, excited and craving to see her reaction. He wanted to see the challenging glare she would give him or the shocked disgusted stare that would leave her beautiful mouth open.

But, he was greeted with an obnoxious, unladylike snort. Like an old man who had trouble breathing in his sleep. Followed by the snort was a laugh and a rolling of eyes, Gilgamesh clutched his cup again.

Was he frustrated or amused? He was King of all. His predictions were always correct and his foresight never failed him, but this woman managed to become unpredictable and proved herself to have a brighter foresight than he ever thought someone could possibly have. How?

He didn't pick any emotion to explain the way he was feeling. All he knew it was a very bad idea to be very drunk with a very vulnerable unpredictable woman. Especially when that woman's brother was not that far from this room at the very moment.

"In your dreams and in my nightmares and over my really dead body." Aria retorted as she fell on the couch, her body draped on in the laziest form possible and she downed her cup in one gulp.

All Gilgamesh noticed was the silhouette that her golden dress outlined. Such a beauty, but not obtainable.

Oh, he was going to be in trouble if he didn't think of something quick. He looked away and decided to stare at the vast land in front of him. Nothing was attractive about sand.

"You need to go to your room now, Aria." Gilgamesh stated, curtly, his hands, now free of the golden cup which he abruptly set down, were grasping on to the railing as if clutching for dear life.

Aria didn't seem to notice and gave him a smirk which he would've been proud of if it didn't look so damn enticing. "Giving up already, King Gilgamesh?" She taunted, sweetly. The straps of her dress were starting to fall loose at the abrupt action of her sitting up. As drunk as she was, Gilgamesh was sure she didn't notice, but he did. Oh, how he did.

Shaking his head, Gilgamesh trained his eyes to her flushed, proud face and returned the smirk, "I made a promise to your brother to take care of you."

Aria scoffed and stood up, dizzily. "He has no control over me. I'm not a little girl anymore." She slurred, angrily.

There it is. The angry lioness he longed to awaken instead of a seductive maiden. Gilgamesh calmed himself down. Now, there won't be any more problems.

"Oh? You're a big girl now?" Gilgamesh chuckled at the redness of Aria's cheeks.

She crossed her arms and nodded, childishly.

"He's still your elder, Aria. You should at least respect him." Gilgamesh said, noticing that the topic of Enkidu was always an angry topic for Aria, but he had to know. He had to get to the bottom of it. He owed it to his best friend for always being there for him. Plus, he was staring at his sister's boobs a minute ago.

Gilgamesh chuckled at the thought, but he grew serious. He did owe it to his friend to give him the one things he's been craving for since Gilgamesh met him. The forgiveness of Aria.

"Respect? He doesn't deserve respect for surrendering his loyalty to a pompous bastard. He doesn't respect women or the gods who raised him. He certainly didn't respect me." Aria hissed, bitterly. She began to shiver which caught Gilgamesh's attention.

He gave a sharp nod, "Let's go inside. It's getting cold."

Aria consented as she walked in before him. He motioned for her to sit on his bed, but she shot him a warning glare intoning a threat if he were to try to do anything. He simply smirked at her accusing glare and sat across from her on his own study chair next to his tactical map.

"He's trying now." Gilgamesh explained, reaching for another pitcher of wine placed before them in the early supper table they had dined on moments ago. He reached out and gave her another cup which she downed in one second.

"He. Left. Me. He left me with no one. What kind of brother does that?" She asked, bitterly, standing up and sitting back down as soon as the alcohol hit her.

"The gods did that. They gave him a task and he had to leave. What choice did he have?" Gilgamesh stated, curtly.

Aria just brought her slender legs up and hugged them close to her chest, "That's the thing. Why couldn't he just fight to stay with me or take me with him. He's always been strong. He could've taken me with him, but he didn't," Aria retaliated, the fresh pain she must've felt when Enkidu left her was clear in her eyes, "But, he decided to stay here with you and never tried once to contact me."

It was quiet for some time between them. Gilgamesh knew this was another side of Aria. Maybe a drunken one, but it was still something she kept closely guarded. She was vulnerable now and he didn't know how to make of that. Usually, they would've had their clothes off and sleeping if he had it his way. But, when he looked up to talk again, it was Aria. Not a random woman or goddess or human. Just Aria. It was the only way he could explain her.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Aria cut him off, "I can see why he likes you though," Aria said, softly, but he noticed the bitter tone, "You and him balance each other out. It's terrifying how you guys are alike in the aspect of arrogance and strength, but it's beautiful they way you interact and live. I…watched your adventures."

Still quiet, Gilgamesh noticed the quiet tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"I was jealous of the idea of companionship. You're so close to him when I don't even know what to say to him." Aria laughed, bitterly. Her legs soon gave out for being in the position so long so she stood up and leaned against the bedpost, staring at her feet.

"Is that why you hate me?" Gilgamesh questioned, thinking he could finally maybe, ever so slowly, get to the root of the problem and figure it out, just like a king would.

Wrong move. Aria seemed to snap back into reality as soon as the topic of her brother was removed. Damn, he cursed, he should've poured more wine.

"Ha! No, not at all. You're arrogant, annoying, and hasty. Your forms of justice and your past crimes make me cringe and the dreams of killing you more worthwhile. You don't deserve anything you wish for because you never even truly suffered anything. You've always got what you wanted and needed. A crown, women, and riches have come to you easily. That's what disgusts me." Aria finished with a menacing laugh.

Angered and, maybe, a little hurt, Gilgamesh got up and grabbed a surprised Aria's arm and forced her to sit back down.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck your problem is with yourself. You may blame me, but I was never around for your whole entire life, princess. You're bipolar as fuck and you do whatever your big, bad owners tell you to do. No, don't talk," He glared at her as soon as she opened her mouth to retort, "Your brother loves you and talked, no, not even, STILL talks about you nonstop. He doesn't deserve the shit you give him. So, get off your high horse and stop playing victim, little girl." He let go of her shoulder and turned around to take another sip of his wine. He was drunk now. He could tell. He had submitted to his frustrating anger, easily.

Damn it. He can't be drunk, not at a time like this. He closed his eyes. It'll be okay anyways. In any moment, Aria would get up and leave his room, angrily, and he wouldn't have to be annoyed or whatever the fuck he was feeling with her at the moment and he would sleep. Ah, yes, sleep. Maybe, call a consort and fuck her until the bitter words of Aria would disappear from his mind.

He waited, but no sound came from behind him.

"Fine, you're right." Aria answered, curtly, still coldly, but it was an apology.

Why does this woman tempt him?

He turned to look at her, to wave her off and tell her goodnight and to just sleep on it, but he was stopped by the delicious, enticing vulnerable look on her face. She was biting her lip and her messy bun had come undone from all the arguing they had done. Stray hairs framed that delicate heart-shaped face he adored. He wanted to let her hair down and to help that dress fall off her body.

He wanted her. He was drunk, but he wanted her. No, I'm drunk, but I want her.

Before he knew it, Gilgamesh opened his fiery, conflicted eyes and gazed heavily on the beautiful woman before. Lust filled his form and Aria sensed it.

She sensed it, but it all happened too fast.

Gilgamesh pushed her down on to his bed, picking her up by her firm butt and pushing her body to the center of the bed. Aria let out a surprised gasp as soon as her hands were pinned above her head by calloused fingers.

Breathing heavily on top of her, Gilgamesh's bloody red eyes stared deep into her icy blue-green ones and before she could let out a sound, his mouth descended upon hers.

Hot. Fiery hot. Her mouth was being devoured by King Gilgamesh as he took the opportunity of her open mouth and he caressed his tongue with her own.

Aria felt her mouth reacting and her body moving against his own. It was addicting. Oh, she knew she was intoxicated with alcohol, but she couldn't help but think if it would feel this great kissing the man before her if she was sober.

She felt it dangerous to think that way and decided to succumb to the animalistic desires the King was showing.

His rough hands began to descend and caress her body as soon as he felt her relaxing against him and responding to his forceful kisses. He sat her up by her butt again and he ripped the dress from the back to the bottom, not even caring if there was a simpler way to take the dress off. Aria found her back against the headboard and her body bare of anything.

If Gilgamesh was disappointed, He didn't show it. Instead, he growled, which Aria felt herself reacting to with the obvious wetness she felt forming in her waiting sex. His eyes roved around her body and Aria felt herself getting impatient with his staring.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and began to kiss him, forcefully. Gilgamesh smirked against her mouth and grabbed her butt with one hand and placed another hand on her milky upper thigh area, teasing her clit with two fingers, lightly.

Arching her back, Aria moaned, loudly. Gilgamesh, slightly horrified, covered her mouth with his and began to shush her. Pouting, she nodded which made him rub faster. He dared her to moan loudly because seeing her frustrated and flushed was such a welcoming sight to his animalistic chagrin.

Laying her down, Gilgamesh took off the remaining clothes that remained between them which were his pants. Aria didn't even get a chance to see his manhood because once he started suckling and biting her long, slender neck, she was in ecstasy.

* * *

Gilgamesh rarely took his time with women and sex. But, this was different. Aria was reacting to him, almost as needy as he was. He was the proud lion and she was the lioness he wanted to tame.

He took his time with her neck and he could tell she was beginning to lose it once he brought his attention to her breasts. They were as perky and big as he imagined they would be when she huffed, angrily, in those thin white dresses he had specially wanted for her. He flicked a nipple and she immediately arched her back even more.

He smirked. He caressed the other nipple with his tongue as he forcefully grabbed a handful of the other breast in his hand.

She was being good at quietly moaning and it bothered him. He wanted her to be bleeding on her lips from her biting them too hard to keep from moaning loudly.

He accepted the challenge.

He was busy suckling her breasts while his right hand was brought down to her clit once again. This time, he had no mercy. He rubbed, harder and harder. She was getting so wet and ready, and her body couldn't possibly bend more, but he wanted more.

He brought a finger to her mouth and he forced her mouth to open and brought it down once more to tease her even more.

He pushed his finger in. She bucked against his finger for more friction. Gilgamesh bit his lip. She seriously was fucking his finger and it was the sexiest thing ever.

Focusing on the challenge for her lips to bleed, he brought another finger to her mouth which she willingly opened her mouth for.

He put two fingers in. Wildly, she rode even faster and harder on his fingers and he felt her juices come down.

Waiting for her to relax from her orgasm, he noticed her eyes were shut and her intoxication was starting to make her feel sleepy.

Oh, that won't do.

He started licking down her left upper thigh and started getting closer to the destination. Aria had awoken by the time the tip of his tongue touched her clit.

He began to ferociously eat her out.

Aria began to softly moan and Gilgamesh smirked at the knowledge that she wanted to moan, loudly.

She tasted heavenly. He found himself addicted as his tongue lapped the juices she kept producing.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He sat up and looked down at the woman below him. Her eyes were open, halfway, and her mouth was cracked and dry. Beads of sweat were rolling down her body and her pale blonde hair was matted with sweat. She looked divine.

She noticed he was looking at her, as if asking her for permission. She simply scoffed.

Without any warning, he pushed himself inside.

* * *

Aria felt the pain first. She gritted her teeth, hard. He was big. So, so big. Okay, so, maybe his large ego wasn't compensating for something, but seriously?

He was inside and she felt him expand and she clenched her walls, in warning.

She smirked when she heard him groan a little.

He retaliated by thrusting really hard, once. Grunting, Aria still clenched her walls, stubbornly.

"That's it." Gilgamesh growled, angrily, "I tried being nice."

Before she knew it, Gilgamesh started thrusting himself inside her, fast and hard.

And damn, it felt amazing. She was biting her lip so hard, blood was starting to draw out.

"There it is." Gilgamesh groaned, seeming happy at the injury she was causing herself.

Angry that Gilgamesh was having the time of his life, even though she was to, but she wanted to win, so she clenched her walls, tightly, again.

"Aria!" He gasped at the sudden tightness and she felt something spill inside her.

With that over, Gilgamesh was on all fours on top of her and still inside her. He was panting, heavily.

Satisfied with completing her challenge, she smiled and said, "There it is."

Drowsiness soon took over and Aria had her eyes closed before she could see the proud face of King Gilgamesh crumble.

* * *

A:N/ Uh oh, why would his face crumble if he just had amazing sex? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review!


	10. Playtime isn't over

A:N/ Well, hello! Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but great news! Midterms are halfway over so I'll be able to update as much as possible. So, here's one chapter for now!

Halley Vanaria: who knows? Maybe Enkidu won't even find out..? ;)

Eve. L Kitty: did it? Hmm, I don't know! ;)

TheFoxKnight: MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT?! (you guys are killing me with these guesses because I just want to tell you!) But, I'll give you a hint! I wouldn't count Ishtar out just yet…

* * *

Aria woke up to a pounding headache and a bright light shining on her face. She got up, groggily, and raised her hand in front of her to block part of the annoying cause of her headache. Damn, her head was pounding. Slowly, she patted the blankets in front of her to make sure she even had blankets own. Whipping them away, she placed her feet on the cold, marble floor, gently, as she sat up while cradling her fragile head in the palm of her hand.

"Ugh, what happened?" She moaned, as she opened her eyes. She realized she was in her room, but how come she felt she was supposed to be in someone else's room?

She got up and approached her floor-length mirror to see her appearance. She must've been so drunk last night because her beautiful dress was crumpled and ripped. Her usual soft, platinum hair was a disaster and knotty. Aria crinkled her forehead. At least she remembered drinking last night.

"Good morning, mistress Aria!" Two chipper voices chorused, rather loudly, from her doorway.

Aria groaned in response.

"Remind me to never drink again." She told her bright maidservants as they giggled in response.

Before the girls could attack her with their usual rambunctious, a light cough interrupted the usual morning routine.

The girls and Aria turned to face the intruder with wide eyes. Enkidu was leaning on the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, well, you look…-" Enkidu was cut off by Aria's right hand in midair to silence him.

"Like shit? Oh yeah, I know." She groaned as she massaged her temples. The girls giggled and blushed as Enkidu winked at them.

Aria rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, "If you girls will excuse us." Enkidu politely requested.

The girls looked at each other, blushing at the acknowledgement and hurried out the room.

As Enkidu watched them leave, he turned to face his disheveled sister with an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like you had fun." He seemed to furrow his eyebrows in concern. Aria shrugged.

"I don't even remember what happened, to be honest. Just drinking? Were we drinking?" Aria asked, thinking her brother would have the answer since he always hovered around her like a protective bodyguard.

Enkidu looked taken aback and his facial reaction turned from concern to pure curiosity.

"You had dinner with Gilgamesh, remember?" Enkidu prodded, slightly surprised at the lack of memory.

Aria gasped, "Oh yeah! I did! That was fantastic wine." She mumbled.

Enkidu chuckled at the confession, "See? This place isn't that bad."

Aria seemed to be in her own little land as she nodded, mutely, but Enkidu didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, speaking of the devil, He wants us in the gardens. It's the beginning of spring so we always have a celebration." Enkidu announced, hoping his sister would perk up at the mention of a party.

But, then again, it's rigid Aria.

Aria seemed to be brought down from her thoughts and she gave her brother an amused look, "A party?"

Enkidu scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Hey, you've got to admit that it's gorgeous outside and the weather does the gardens justice."

Aria shrugged, "I mean, sure, I guess."

Enkidu came up from behind Aria and placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her in front of the mirror, again.

"First things first, you look like shit."

* * *

The gardens were decorated, beautifully, from the hanging white drapes that billowed, softly, from the warm wind to the flowers' intoxicating smell that said, 'Spring is here!' Aria inhaled, deeply, as her brother walked her to the party.

The girls had dressed her in a richly deep red colored one-shoulder dress which accented her icy-colored eyes and bright platinum hair which fell down her back in big waves while her stray hairs were pinned to the side of her head. Enkidu always wore the simple white tunic that the men wore even to special events, but then again, he always had special privileges.

As they entered the extravagant decorated circle, Aria noticed that not only the nobles were joining them, but the servants as they laughed with soldiers and danced with lions. She couldn't help but smile as a little boy toddled up to her and asked for a dance.

She had politely rejected and the little boy walked away, devastated. Enkidu looked at her with horror stricken on his face and Aria simply shrugged, "I can't dance. I'll just embarrass myself. I need to make myself known as a goddess, brother, not a silly dancer like those consorts."

"It was a small child, Aria!" Enkidu sputtered, as he shook his head and walked away. Aria, confused, just furrowed her brows and mentally kicked herself for ruining something.

"It's not like I care." She mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself, I see?" A deep, mocking voice boomed behind her. She spun around, cursing herself as she felt her hangover headache creep back from the sudden motion.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Still have nasty headaches?" He continued to jeer.

Aria glared at him, "It's not my fault that your wine was so damn tasty." She hissed, quietly.

Cocking his head back, Gilgamesh let out a boisterous laugh. "You never cease to entertain me, Aria."

Aria scoffed, "I'm not entertainment. I'm your punishment." She growled, angrily.

Gilgamesh ignored her comment and grabbed her hand. Surprised, she tried to quickly pull away, but she felt it to be of no use as she found themselves amongst the dancers.

"No more talking. It's time to dance!" He exclaimed, with mischievous written in his demon-colored eyes.

Aria had no choice but to step on his feet every time.

* * *

Gilgamesh felt himself sweating. She didn't seem to remember anything.

When he first saw her walk into the party with Enkidu, he remembered his heart refusing to calm down as he watched their interaction, very closely. When he saw Enkidu leave because of Aria's refusal to dance with a little boy, he let out the breath he held in for so long.

So far, so good.

Approaching her was surprising as well, she did insult and glare at him, but he realized she didn't seem to remember anything else other than the drinking.

He only hoped that it would stay that way.

Looking down at her furious face as his non-reaction to the stepping of toes, he couldn't help but think of all the avoidance he would have from her if he reminded her.

But did he want to be avoided by her?

But his fascination with her would eventually die out. So, why bother destroying something that was bound to be destroyed anyways?

Plus, there was Enkidu. If Enkidu found out, well, let's say the gods would get what they want. Gilgamesh's stone heart even seemed to clench at the thought of losing his only friend over this.

Ouch, damn woman and her sandals.

Aria's enraged face and fuming posture was all the more fun for the golden king.

Smirking, Gilgamesh came to a conclusion.

He wasn't done playing with this toy and he wasn't about to put it down just yet.

* * *

A:N/ The next chapter should be coming out soon! I promise, but for now, here's another one! Don't you just love playing with toys?


End file.
